Irritating
by Ladyleo145
Summary: Edward pushes Bella to far and now she calls him out on it. What if edward refusing Bella sex repeatedly pissed her off. What would happened when she finally calls it quits? What if that's not the end... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

"Goddamnit Edward! If you won't finish what you began don't even fuckin' start." Bella yelled walking down the stairs. She was pissed as usual because Edward insisted on starting shit he refused to finish.

"Shit!" She whispered already feeling herself fall as usual. "Just fuckin' great." She thought closing her eyes and waited for impate. "I got you bells." Emmett's booming voice said a second later.

"Thanks Em." she said smiling before walking into the living living room as usual was pacted with everyone but her, Emmett and Edward. they were surrounding the tv on both of the couch and loveseat. Though to the left of the tv there was a fireplace blazing.

"I can't take this anymore." She signed as she stumble her way toward the fireplace. Once in front and sitting down Bella turned toward Alice. "Alice?"

"well i'll see you all in a half an hour." Alice said winking at Bella before heading out the door. "Thank God!" Bella cried as she fumbled with her shoes. She despreatly tried to rip her shoes of her feet and after almost 10 minutes of trying, she finally able to.

Once off she 'accidently' flung them into the fireplace. "Oopps! let me get just get this." she said grabbing the poker and poked at the fire making it shoot up into the air. "Oh my bad." Bella said already feeling herself grow happier as she watched thoughs fuckin monster burn, and nothing or no one could stop it.

Feeling happy and relieved Bella poked at the fire some more watching as the shoes slowly turned to ash and then even the ash start to burn. It took everyone awhile to get over the shock but after she let out a content sigh Emmett made the comment that was running thought everyone minds. "That was overkill!" He boomed out at the same time Edward said, demanded really "What the hell was that?"

Bella did not bother answering either comment or questions as she was content with just watching the ashes burn. Though once they were, Bella stood up (ignoring everyone) and started stretching. First bring her left arm across her chest with her right hand helping then repating the process with the opposite arms.

"Bella, what the hell was that?" Edward said appearing in front of her. "It's nothing." she said closing her eyes not bothering to play him any attention at all. "The hell that wasn't!" Edward yelled bitching as usual. Opening her eyes Bella was about to tell him to shut up when Alice appeared in the room with two shoe boxes.

"Alice their?" Bella asked already receving a nod. Screaming she ran the distance between them and grabbed one of the boxes Alice held out for her. Opening it slowly, Bella let out another content sigh when she stared back at the Orginal Sora Nigno Dance shoes. They were midnight black with a sandaled back.

"Thank you Alice. I love you." Bella said hugging Alice with all her strenth. "Bella, i have two pairs, one black the other silver." Alice added causing bella to smile softly as she bend down to put the black ones on. Enjoying the feel after such a long time without them. Taking a deep breath Bella noticed that with her zoning out Edward was yelling at her, and someone moved the living room table as well as the couch and loveseats back against the wall giving the whole room a lot of empy space.

"Edward shut up!" Bella said sighing as she rolled her ancles and loosed her joints. "And don't you dare yell at Alice. I asked her to pick up these shoes. Because honestly thoguht shoes you brought me sucked so much so that it's thoguhs fucking basterd's fought i kept tripping. And Em i was being mersiful, kind even since i only burned them." Bella said as she contiued to strech.

"Bella-"

"You know what Edward, your jus t a fucking tease. And i for once am tried of this crap." Bella said cutting Edward off. "There's a reason i keep rejusding you. You Fuckin graceless swan." he yelled a foot away from her. "I do it because i'm tried of catching your cumcy ass." He said smirking.

"Edward for a vampire your really slow. So i'll spell it out for you I AM NOT CLUMBLY. THOUGHTS SHOES KEPT TRIPING ME."

"Bullshit." He said smugly. Smiling bella took a step back before looking toward the sling. Signing bella turned back toward Edward. "Look i'm willing to prove it to you that i'm not clumby but not here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Leon

With her rash annoucment everyone found there selfs on there way to the cars following Bella to some unknown place. And it wasn't until four hours later did any of the Cullens talked, much less moved since they entered the cars back in Forks.

"Bella's where are we going?" Emmett asked sightly consered as another low hour went by with weak small talk. Not even bothering to turn around bella spoke "I told you guys we're going to a place that will prove i'm not clumby just like i said."

"But where? And are we there yet?" Emmett asked causing Bella to think for a minute. "We're maybe three...no four hours away." she said still thinking. "Alice remind me i have to make a phone call before then okay? In about two hour or so okay?" She added quickly.

Smiling brightly Alice agreed and after that everyone was quite, well other then Emmett asking repeatly "Are we there yet." After two more hours of that Bella was greatful to hear Alice tell her she should make her call now. "Thank God!" she mumbled as she pulled out her cell phone.

Only of course for it to be taken from her by Carlisle who was frowning at her, she brefly started at him confused. "Why-"

"Bella your not messing with your phone while driving!" He said frimly, looking sort of mad that she even constered it in the first place. Smiling softly for a second, Bella was almost overcume with an arge to hug him and quickly promised herself she would when she wasn't driving. "It's voice activated, but if you insisted could you call Ken and put him on speaker phone?" she asked with that soft smile still on her face. "Everyone be quiet." she said just before she heard Ken's voice over the phone.

(Bella/_Ken_)

"_Hello Ken speaking?"_

"Ken it's Bella! Been a long time huh?" Bella said smiling brightly now.

_"Bella! BELLA! You promised you'll keep in touch!" _He said sounding confused then mad.

"I know, sorry. But I'm on my way there now to see you all." she rushed out looking almost sheepish.

"..."

"Ken? Are you there? Ken?" Bella said worried.

"_You coming here? Now?" _ He said sounding shocked.

"Yea?"

"_She's coming back! Oh Bella your coming back! Will you proform, oh please can i proform with you. Please oh please i've been practing! Oh Sora coming home that great, great, great will get everything set up on this end. Ken get off the floor go set everything up. Oh Kalos will love to hear this. May too. How far away are you?" _

"About two hours away." Bella said not shock that once Ken said outloud that she was coming the conversation wasn't just with them two anymore. Shaking her head giggling, Bella told everyone she'll call when she get to the city. And just before she had Carlisle hang up she remembered to tell them she was brings some friend with her.

When the phone was off she noticed the car ( well van since it fit everyone in it) was completly quite. "Guys? You still with me?" She asked noticing everyone had gone into shock again. Trying to figure out a way to wake or get them moving again, she quickly dismissed it deciding to saver the quite while it lasted.

Of course no sooner did she think it did the all start moving again firing off a million questions so fast she couldn't understand any of them. "Um guys, human, speak slower. And one at a time." She added the last parts since they did slow down but the speaking no yelling at the same time made it impossible to understand. "Bella dear?" Esme asked.

"yeah?"

"What was that just now?" She asked softly not bothering to raise her voice because the moment she started talking everyone shut up. "That was just my friends ganging up on Ken, again." Bella said laughing happily.

"And that's where we're going." She added quickly once she stop laughing at how often Ken gets ganged up on. "Don't worry about the sun thought, we'll arrive after sunset and the place been closed because of storm. So for the next two weeks it's over casted."

"But where are we going dear?" Esme asked curiously.

"It's a surpise." Bella said smiling, all the while wondering if Leon would be there. "And Alice don't look, I don't want Fu-Dickward-Edward to know either." she said calmly looking at the rode up a head not bothering to look at the shocked looks she was sure everyone was giving her.

_"You in the fuckin' dog house man!"_ Jaspter and Emmett said at the same time though Jaspter being the wise one said it in his head while Esme culded Emmett.

When Bella finally saw her exit she was more then a little relieved. After Esme cosuded him, Emmett made it his mission to figure out where she was taking them or at the very least, asking "Are we there yet?" every five minutes. To the point Bella consistered telling him or push him out of the car, while it was moving on the freeway. She let the thought go as she got on the lane with her exit.

"So Bella-" Emmett started but Bella interropted "If thoughs words are what i think they are I'll push you out of this car. No wait i'll get back on the freeway and then push you out. So do you have anything to say?" Bella asked looking brefly at him in the rear view mirror daring him with her eyes to say anything.

And for a second he did start to say it but this time Alice stopped him. "Em she means it, you say anything and she'll do exacly that." Alice said gravly. "Besides we're fifteen minutes away." Bella said pulling over ten minutes later with the car on top of a hill. "Guys one second okay, i got to call Ken." she said holding out her hand to Carlisle. "You still have my phone." She said seeing the confused expresstion on his face.

Enlightment quickly flashed across his face letting her know he remembered, "I'm not on the rode, or even driving for that matter." she said getting out of the car to stretch her legs, and with that others following her. "Let's take a break you guys. We're about a five minute drive from the place." she said walking into the grass however before she sat down she turned and hugged Carlisle as tight as she could. Shocked at first Carlisle quickly hugged her back before they both pulled away.

However when pulling away softly he notice she had a soft smile on her face "My dear? What is it?" He asked as he handed Bella her phone back."No, no it's nothing." she said shaking her head softly. Taking a few steps back she pointed her hand out toward the park and said as the sun set "That's where we're going." She said smiling brightly as she realised she planned it prefectly. As the final rases of the sun disappeared the light's of Kaleido Star light up. Once the last of the light's were on she said turning back toward them "this is my home." as she did she tried to stop herself from bounching up and down.

"Yea right" Edward snarled not for one second buying that she had any part of Kaleido Star and said just that. "There no way Kaleido Star has anything to do with your clumby self." He stated leaning against the car with his arms folded. Instead of answering Bella glared at him then called Ken.

(Bella/_Ken_)

"_Bella?"_

"Ken yeah it's me, we'll be there in five minutes. Um...um...is...nevermind i'll see you in the practice room?" she asked quickly changing the subjust hoping everyone doesn't notice the blush staining her cheeks.

"_Um...no acually everyone wanted to watch `and since we knew you would be bringing guest..."_

"You want me to proform on stage? Really! Ken your amazing!" Bella said this time unable to surpress the arge to bounch up and down. "Oh thankyou thankyou thankyou!" She said smiling happily cuddling the phone to her chest for a moment as she jumped up and down harder.

"..."

Noticing he was trying to speak Bella quickly asked him what he said. "_Um...yeah he's here." _ She heard him whispter and almost immeadaly she blushed bright red knowing she was caught. "Really Leon-"

"_OH! No Rosetta said to tell you the Fool is he'll be waiting at the front door for you." _Ken said quickly probably knowing who she thought it was.

"Fool huh, I can't wait to see him again." Bella said smiling that soft thoughtful smile once more. "Five minutes okay." She reminded Ken before quickly saying her goodbyes and hanging up. Turning toward everyone she asked them to get back into the car before going the last five minutes though the driveway and into Kaleido Star parking lot. Once there she lead everyone toward the entrance. "_Sora can you see me?" _ Fool said softly flooting in front of the door. "_My dear star have you lost the sight and dream of a Kaleido Star?_" He asked sadly as he watch Bella walk up to him and toward front of the door. He finched when he noticed that she kept walking laughing and smiling with her companys. "_Sora Naegino Goodbye my dearest friend."_ He shouted tears running down his face.

Hearing him shout Bella spun around to find the Fool crying as he flotted in front of the door. "Fool! What's wrong?" She asked cupping her hand under his feet. "Fool. Fool. Tell me what's wrong, please." she whisptered heart broken as she watch him countiue to cry not even hearing her. Gently taking one hand away she lifted his head toward her face not daring to wipe his face in case she hurt him. "_Sora? Sora! Sora! You can see me?" _Fool asked shocked and amazed, and finally happy.

"Of course I can see you Fool. My dream of being a Kaleido Star came true, but i'm not done with yet. I want to go farther Fool but before that next step happens I wanted a brake. I'm not give up the Kaleido Stage Fool, i'm just in the background right now." Bella said smiling as she returned her hand back to his feet. "I've missed you Fool. But never forget Kaleido Star is always my home and your my family."

Hearing this Fool smiled at her wiping his tears away as he did. "What, are you a fucken' sicko now to. God i'm glad i haven't changed you. For heavens sacks your talking to yourself." Edward said amazed. As one Fool and Bella glared at him (Fool of course flew up in the air next to Bella when she turned around). Closing her eyes tight for a second, Bella took a deep breath before letting it out slowly trying to calm herself enough to ignore him. Once she felt she could, she turned her head toward Fool, when she saw him shrug she sighed. "He's the spirt of the stage." she said calmly.

After a second of nobody saying anything she turned toward the door and said "Well, come on in i'll take you all to the stage and prove to Fuckward here, that i'm not clumby." Before walking threw the door and down the hall.

"Bella!" Rosetta yelled jumping on to her and hugging her with all her streaght.

"Bella i've missed you so much!" Mia yelled hugging her with all her streaght.

"Oh Sora! Please show me more of your japanese martial arts." Sarah yelled going to attacked her with a side kick, which would have connected had it not been for Rosetta and Mia knocking her over.

"Sora good to see you again. I can't wait for you to hear the jokes me and my dad come up with." Anna said helping Bella up like she aways did whenever the gang would jump her.

"Thanks Anna." Bella said smiling "I'll...love to hear them but everyone i would like you guys to meet the Cullens. There the family i met in Forks." Bella said as they slowly walked down the pois and to the base of the stage. "Anna, Mia, Rosetta, Ms. Sarah this is Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme;" She said pointing to Carlisle and Esme. "Their daughers: Alice, she's the pixie and the taller one next to her is Rosalie;" Bella said pointing to Alice who glared at her and Rosalie who smirked. "And finally their sons: Jasper, the blode with the pollytail; Emmett, the gaint and last but least...Fuckward here. Please ignore him." She said smiling a frostly smile.

"You already know these guys right?" Bella asked turning toward the Cullens while pointing toward Kaleido Stage stars. "Of course bella do you think we all grew up under rock! We where here when the two leads did the Legendary Great Manover and the Angel's Manover proformed by...Sora Negino." Alice shouted before suddenly going silent.

"Yeah right Alice! Her, ha yeah that's unlikly. Graceless swan Sora Negino ha yeah nice one." Edward said laughing like crazy at the simple thought that Bella might be Sora.

Nearing her eyes and glaring at him like he was the sime off the earth Bella was about to yell at him when a man came down from the swings, his long silver hair and icely cold glare made his ideatity clear. "Sora?" he said shock clear on his face. Equally shocked Bella let his name fall like a whisper from her lips unable to believe it was really him. "Leon." she stated before running the few feet between him and jumping into his arms holding him tight, and after a second felt his arms hold her just as tightly. "Oh Leon I've missed you." She cried as he swang her around in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Previewly:

Nearing her eyes and glaring at him like he was the sime off the earth Bella was about to yell at him when a man came down from the swings, his long silver hair and icely cold glare made his ideatity clear. "Sora?" he said shock clear on his face. Equally shocked Bella let his name fall like a whisper from her lips unable to believe it really him. "Leon." she stated before running the few feet between him and jumping into his arms holding him, and after a second felt his arms hold her just as tightly. "Oh Leon I've missed you." She cried as he swang her around in his arms.

Chapter 3 Aftermath

LPOV (Leon's Point of View)

I got down from the swings I was praticing on when I heard commostion down below. Quickly jumping down i find myself face to face with "Sora"...wait not Sora that's her stage name. Bella. She looked just as shocked to see me as i her and like me my name came stumbling out her mouth. "Leon." And true to Bella's fashion she ran toward me making me glad my hands where at my side since in seconds she had her arms around me once more. And as if my body knew who she was i found my arms already wrapped around her sping her around. "Oh Leon I've missed you." I heard her say before i pulled her close to me, flushing her body completely against mine until there was nothing in between the two of us, and for a few seconds it was simply me and her.

"My dear i've missed you too." I whisptered burning my face into her hair simply enjoying the feeling of us again. As if in reponds to my thoughts i felt her hold me tighter rubbing her face against my chest. I was finally content, willing this moment to last forever when some jackass growl...growl? Pulling back from Bella i notice several strangers are present. Once in particle was glaring at me.

Leon was looking at Edward until Bella stamped at him glaring fearlessly. "God your such a dick." She mumbled clearly annoyed. Sighing but still in his arms Bella intoducted the Cullens minus Edward. "And the fucker...um...dickhead that interropted me is Edward-"

"Her boyfriend." Edward snarled cutting her off. Nearing her eyes again she asked him has he lost his mind. "You honestly think your still my boyfriend after all this shit you pulled!" she asked shocked. Quickly she closed her eyes taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly trying to calm herself again.

"Edward I'm sorry," she said mentally rolling her eyes. "But when i decided to come here it was already over between me and you. Sorry but i won't date anyone who's sick of catching me when i fall much less someone who calls me a graceless swan. Which i plan on proving you wrong about to, just so you know. But the point is that from now on your my ex-boyfriend." Bella said trying not to take pleasure in the shock written on his face. Frowning Edward huffed loud enough that everyone could hear him. "So if i was a lieing kiss-up snake i could keep you? The graceless swan that's thinks she's Sora Naegino and talk to herself, ha no thanks."

Smiling Bella looked up toward Leon "Is all the swings out?" she questioned. On seeing that filmiar face Lena gaves his famous icy smirk before nodding. "Great! You want to proform with me? You lift me up?" she asked smiling as she spots the trampolines just where she wants them. "Not this time," he sighed knowing he was completely tired. "But i will lift you when you need me." He said smiling as he hugged her back toward his chest once more before walking toward his stage crew, giving her plenty of room.

"Edward," she said taking a step toward him. "I," another step. "Am," another step, "Not," another step, "Clumby." She said about five feet away from him before doing three concetutive backflips onto the closest trampoline. Then with a powerful jumped toward the nearest swing but instead of sitting on it she backfliped over it and holding on with her legs.

Edward watched as she contuned to proform and it was clear to him and everyone that the graceless swan he thought Bella was, was no where in sight. In fact she acted like a different person when she was proforming. _She looked...was Sora Naeigino_. Edward thought pissed now at his self for even thinking it. "Leon now." Bella called out. Forcing on her again, Edward noticed she was several swings away while Leon getting up the same way Bella did (though not with the backflips, the trampoline) he shearded up toward swing and just as he got into postion (holding the swing with his legs) Bella was flying toward him. Her body was leaning down like she was going to dive and not toward Leon since he was inches away from were she was aming. Right before she met him she turned onto her back, her face facing the celling and she looked peasful with her eyes closed.

Her eyes were still closed when Leon's arm shot out toward her, "Right" Edward hear her whisper lifting her arm slightly indacating which arm she wants grabbed. Not pausing or changing his path Leon reached across her body to the arm furthest away from him, grabbing it sharply. Edward and everyone thought he was going to hurt her but even as she stilled fell she spun her body around gently and right on time beacuse her arm was streated out and she was facing him. "She's going to pull a mustle." Carlisle mumbled absently as he and everyone watched.

But Carlisle was wrong, when her arm was completely streatched out she started to lift up into the air."He's pulling her up." everyone (Not the Kaleido Stage Team) said and thought as she slowly rose into the air, his arm still atached to her and lifting (or lowering since he's unsidedown) with her until she finally left his hand and contuned to raise. She rose four or five yards into the air as thought she was flying and for a minute or two she stayed suspended in the air before slowly desending on to the swing that Leon was now standing on.

The whole room was silent after that and though a second later everyone who worked at Kaleido Star started clapping all the Cullens were in shocked with their mouth hanging open. Quickly Bella and the Leon stepped off the swing and on to the trampoline before jumping to the floor. Though Bella did a flipe onto the floor from the trampoline. Walking or dancing Edward wasn't sure Bella made her way toward the Cullens and then up to Edward. Smirking evilly Bella pushed his chin up until his teeth made that 'thump' noise "Edward can you still say i'm a graceless swan? And before you come up with some bullshit like Leon helped me pull

off the last trick ask him if he did anything but grabing my hand." She said before turning her back on him and walking back toward the Cullens who were alittle distance from them.

"Dude! Man girl you go!" Emmett's booming voice added before laughing and holding out his hand out to her. Slapping it, Bella beamed at him before hugging him around the waist "your silly brother bear." Bella laughing when she felt him messing up her hair. " Oh! Leon this is my brother Emmett-"

"Brother? What about me?"Jasper asked faking hurt as he titled her from behind. Laughing Bella shouts "And Jasper and Jasper!" She says trying to get way from both of them since they both begain titling her. Somehow Bella excasped and quickly hid behind Leon who smiled at her playfulness. "These are my idiot big brother's Jasper and Emmett." She said breathless.

"Jasper, Emmett this is Leon my partner." She said quickly before her brother's could complain about anything.

Suddenly she was being tickled again but this time by a complaining pixy. "Alice! Alice! Please stop!" she shouted laughed as she attempted to push the small girl away. Hearing distancely Bella heard Rosaile speaking. "Excuse my two sisters, I'm Bella's older sister Rosaile and the pixy is our little sister Alice." Rose said smirking as she shocked hands with Leon. Then turning toward Esme and Carlisle Rose introducted them as their parnets.

Once everyone was done with the pleasurers Alice finally let Bella go. Which of course caused Bella to once again go to Leons side hopeing she was safe with him.


End file.
